A Tortured Love
by LunarLover3517
Summary: They were both operated and both red headed. Can they find love in the horrible situation they've landed themselves in?
1. The Operation

(Darius)

The surgery is painful, and bloody, and gruesome.

The removal of language and speak just scare's me, it just is in human.

The opposite being that was meant to be.

We as humans would never evolve into this state, it would only be gave by force of will.

To chose treason, is the ultimate sacrifice in a world within the time of complete destruction.

I have apparently chosen this.

* * *

(Lavinia)

I went through the operation by force of will.

Just like him.

Being taken from your love is the worst thing imaginable in a place like Panem.

In the place of no return.

In the place of no turning back.

In the place where everything is a second away from being taken away by force of will.

Everything.

* * *

(Darius)

Just like her.

Taken from family and almost friends.

Being a lousy peacekeeper of District 12.

It was a way of saying no love for you.

Ever.

Though i wanted it.


	2. Spoken Rebellion

(Lavinia)

I've been here for four years.

Serving the district 12 tributes, until The year came of the 74th annual,

Hunger Games.

* * *

(Darius)

I've always liked Katniss a bit.

Just a bit.

I loved how she was so smart and cunning, sly and good hearted.

She cared for her sister in time of need.

And kept her family's belly's full at the end of the day.

She volunteered for her at the reaping.

One of the most shocking things I could have imagined.

Katniss Everdeen also won the Hunger Games.

So did Peeta Mellark.

* * *

(Lavinia)

Everything started to crumble after they won.

After they showed the capital What they were made of,

after they committed treason.

They country of Panem went into a quite, spoken of rebellion.

The 75th annual Hunger Games was under go.


	3. Almost like Talking

(Lavinia)

He's a funny boy that one.

The new Avox.

I now know his name.

Darius.

He has a smile that light's up the room in the not-so-hard times.

Even though we Avox's can't talk, we find a way to communicate.

First it was sign language, like stuff we made up.

But the master's found out and forbid it.

Now it's just writing in the dust and sand of our cells.

Most of us live in the training center,

serving food and cleaning for the districts.

Some of us live at the training center,

cleaning.

He and i live to serve district 12 now.

For the rest of our lives.

* * *

(Darius)

She's been here a long time,

Lavinia.

We've been writing in the dust at our feet,

in the cell.

I'ts almost like talking.

But it's not,

and nothing's ever going to compare to talking with my own mouth again.

She tells me she's been here about 5 years.

Maybe more,

She doesn't count.

I told her how i got here.

She was shocked, it was such a little thing i had done.

But when i asked how she got here,

she couldn't write it down.

She was to busy shaking and crying,

to do anything else but sob.

* * *

(Lavinia)

We start of the Hunger Games,

knowing it to be the Quarter Quell.

We didn't know what to expect.

So when Katniss and Peeta walked through the elevator doors,

We knew, that there's no way both would come back.

No way both would come back safe.


	4. She won't admit it

(Darius)

She and I both have red hair.

Her's is more of a flaming red when mine is more like dull gray.

She's really pretty,

but she looks vulnerable in every place I've ever seen her in.

She isn't comfortable waiting in the kitchen for Katniss and Peeta's food,

or in the cellar were in witch we have been assigned to share.

I always want to just reach out and touch her.

To let her feel confident for just a few minutes.

I like her,

but i know it can never be.

* * *

(Lavinia)

He's handsome with his dull red hair.

I have thought about him a lot over these past few days.

Peeta and Katniss have gone back into the Hunger Games.

It made me start thinking.

They love each other, but Katniss has someone else that she knows loves her.

It has made her conflicted,

she has never been loved like that before.

She doesn't know how to deal with it.

She doesn't want to admit to loving Peeta, but i can tell that she does.

And it's really sad that i couldn't warn her about that.

'Cause apparently i can't talk now.

I think i might love that Darius guy like Katniss loves Peeta.

I just won't admit it.

But how can you love someone when you've never heard there voice...


End file.
